Coffee and Sugar
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Sam works in an office. And he hates every second. But with a cup of coffee, a little bit of sugar, and the smile of the man who hands them to him every morning, it might not be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate this fucking office," Sam muttered under his breath as he glanced at the clock.

The hours seemed to roll by as slow as possible just to torture him as his boss seemed to decide to pile every other person's work onto his own. By the time it was 5, Sam was ready to throw himself out the window of the building. He packed up his things as quickly as possible and headed out the door. He was ready for a drink or two. Or perhaps the entire bar.  
As he was walking, a sign caught his eye.  
_New September Savings! Buy one get one free! (And if that wasn't good enough advertising, here's a picture I drew of a cake!)_  
The words were followed by a crayon drawing of a cake topped with pink icing and strawberries.  
Sam laughed aloud, figuring he might as well go into the bakery/cafe. It was named "Slice of Heaven" and he knew it was a local store. He passed it every day to and from work but never really had a reason to go in. But today he could use a little pick-me-up, especially if it had sugar.  
A little bell rang above him as he opened the door, and the pungent smell of brownies hit him as he entered.  
Behind the counter, a dark-haired man was placing a tray of fresh-from-the-oven brownies on the counter behind him. He turned around and Sam got a look at him. He was attractive, in a dorky way. His nametag read 'Gabriel'. He gave Sam a bright grin, "Hey there, what can I do for ya today?"  
Sam glanced at the pastries and cakes in the glass, settling on a slice of chocolate cake.  
"That it?" When Sam nodded, he rang up the total and handed Sam a little box with the cake.  
Sam took a seat at a table near the other side of the counter, opening the box and beginning to eat it. When he tasted it, he mentally slapped himself for never coming before.  
"Holy crap, this is good."  
From his place near the register, the man smiled, "I do my best."  
"You made this?" Sam asked before taking another bite.  
"Of course. I made everything in here, food-wise at least." Gabriel said with pride.  
" So you run this place?" Sam realized he had nearly eaten the whole thing.  
"Yup. I opened it up a few years ago. Office hours sucked."  
Sam sighed, "I second that."  
"I'll take a guess that you work in an office and hate the job?"  
"Spot on. I'd quit the damn job if I had anywhere else to go. I get paid, so I guess I can live with it." Sam said with bitterness.  
Gabriel moved closer to Sam, leaning against the counter. "Well, I always thought it was important to like your job. I mean, I'm not crawling with customers. There are some days when I don't get anyone in here at all. But I like to bake and sometimes sneak a few treats, so I can sleep easy."  
Sam nodded slowly as he swallowed the last bite, "That's a pretty good mindset. But anywhere I'd like to work don't have openings where I could earn money."  
"What would those be?" Gabriel asked in curiosity.  
"Well I'd like to work in a library. I love reading and books and all that nerdy crap I'm usually teased for…"  
"No judgment from me, I sometimes wear a floral apron when I make cookies." Gabriel said during Sam's pause, earning a toothy grin from him.  
"Or I'd like to work in an animal shelter or something like that. It would be cool to be able to spend that much time around the dogs."  
"Dog person, eh?"  
Sam nodded, giving another smile on whim.  
"But the only openings they'd have are as volunteers and I need the money to pay rent. And then, because of my office hours, I don't have time to do things at either."  
"That seriously sucks."  
Sam nodded, staring a little sadly at the empty box.  
"This bakery doubles as a café, right?" he asked, looking up at Gabriel.  
"Yup. Coffee and pastries are the morning specials."  
"Then you'll probably see me again. I pass here on my way to work, and I could use coffee other than the ones they serve in the office." Sam stated as he stood and grabbed his bag.  
Gabriel made a face, "My coffee is definitely better. Mine is made with love and not tears of the employees."  
Sam laughed softly, shaking his head a little as he walked towards to door.  
"I didn't catch your name, Gigantor." Gabriel said.  
"Sam," He tossed the box into the trash can.  
"See you around then, Sam."  
The bell rang again as he walked out again, satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam was actually prepared to get up and go to work. He was looking forward to trying the coffee from Gabriel's café, and it had nothing to do with wanting to see the bright-eyed man again. Not at all.  
The bell rang as he entered again, and he saw Gabriel sit up from a stool behind the counter.  
"Hey there Sam!" he greeted him brightly.  
"How are you that bright this early in the morning?" Sam asked with a breathy laugh.  
"I don't know. I've always been a morning person. So, what'll it be today?"  
Sam looked at the menu, "Plain coffee and a bagel."  
"I'll take it you're not a morning person," Gabriel inquired as he rang up the total.  
"Not really. If it was up to me, I'd probably sleep 'til noon."  
Gabriel laughed as he handed Sam the bagel. Sam sat in the same table as he had the previous day as Gabriel started making his coffee. Sam's burst of energy had sapped as he sat down, and he almost fell back asleep. A tapping of a cup woke him up, and Gabriel's face was beside him now. Sam could see that his eyes were golden brown.  
"Thanks," he said gratefully as he took the coffee, desperately praying he wasn't going red.  
"No problemo, Samsquatch."  
Sam couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip.  
He knew he'd come back.

Within a few weeks, Gabriel had dubbed him a regular customer. It was true; Sam had taken to going every morning, sometimes after work, and a few times on weekends. Most of the time the shop was empty, or just a few other people came in. He often wondered if there were other people who came in. If it was really just him, he realized it would be bad for business. However, when Sam voiced those thoughts, Gabriel brushed the thought away. Sam was starting to be able to tell when he was discomforted, and Gabriel was worried about it as well.  
"I've still got a while before anything, so don't worry about it, Sam."  
Sam could tell when Gabriel said "Sam" instead of a ridiculous nickname like "Samsquatch" or "Gigantor". He could tell because when Gabriel got upset, Sam realized he seemed to glow any other time.

After a month of going there, Gabriel invited him to his home, which happened to be behind the store. Sam hadn't even noticed the second floor above.  
Gabriel led him through the back, where there was a little staircase going up.  
It was a small place, almost as small as Sam's apartment. There was a kitchen, but it was pretty small. But Sam guessed that it wasn't a big problem with the kitchen downstairs. There was a window space between the kitchen and living room. There was a small couch and a tiny TV, which was hardly bigger than a computer screen. The only other door was what Sam guessed was the bedroom. Sam shook his head slightly at a few of the thoughts that were trying to come in.

Dean had already been teasing him, but it seemed like he was about to start freaking out when Sam told him about it.  
"Dude, you are like in first base now!" he practically screamed into the phone, to which Cas, his "roommate", had to hush him.  
"It's not like that Dean, we are just friends." Sam said, even though his cheeks reddened and he could almost hear his college roommate's voice saying "Are you sure? "Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a LIIIIAAAAAR!"  
He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to be mentally scolded by a sock puppet.  
"Mhm. And I'm batman." Dean said, sounding serious.  
"You can't see this, but I'm giving you bitchface level 10." Sam stated.  
"Oooo, harsh dude. I'm just saying, I think that you have a chance and you seriously need to get laid."  
"I'm hanging up now," Sam said, ending the call, ignoring Dean's cut-off answer.

Halloween night.  
That's when Sam realized he was in love with Gabriel.  
_No, not love. It's just a stupid little crush_, he told himself helplessly.  
But it was hard when Gabriel decided he wanted to drag Sam along to go trick-or-treating the day before.  
"Gabriel, we are _grown men_."  
"Yes, but that's half the fun! And besides, we get candy and get to dress up! Please? Please please pleasepleaseplease?" Gabriel asked relentlessly, giving Sam his best puppy eyes.  
Sam groaned, saying "Fine."  
And now he was dressed like a moose. Gabriel hadn't made him do much, so he kept it simple. He wore a brown shirt and pants, black shoes, and antlers.  
Gabriel, on the other hand, had gone full out, dressed as an angel. He had made golden wings out of wire and feathers, and Sam was pretty impressed. He wore a golden yellow toga and sandals, and had made a halo out of yellow glowsticks. Then he had basically thrown glitter onto of the whole thing and was happy. Sam had to admit he looked good. He still looked absolutely dorky, but he was beautiful, if that was the right word. Another glance and Sam confirmed it was the right word.  
That wasn't what made Sam realize though. It was the way Gabriel strode up to a house with confidence while Sam was a little embarrassed, how he snickered when they left at the confused faces of the parents, how genuinely happy he was as he found a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.  
"This is what I'm really like. I'm sometimes six years old at heart, and a sucker for candy." Gabriel said as they walked.  
Sam laughed, shaking his head.  
"But you're a nerd, so I guess we can just be weird together, right?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam.  
Sam put his arm around Gabriel, rolling his eyes, "Yeah."  
He's not sure why he had put his arm around him; perhaps he was just drunk on the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to look Gabriel in the face after that night. Every time he did, Sam would just end up getting lost in his whiskey-colored eyes.  
"Come on Sam, but ask the dude out already!" Dean shouted through the phone, as Sam raided his fridge for dinner.  
"Dean, it's not that simple. First of all, I'm not you. Second, I don't even know if he's into guys, let alone me!" Sam replied, digging out leftover Chinese.  
"Well it sounds to me like he is flirting with you too."  
"It could be in a friendly way," Sam stated, giving his a bitchface through the phone.  
"Mhm…" Dean said in a disbelieving tone.  
"Well if it's so easy, why don't you do the same with Cas?"  
"WHAT?! No, I don't even- he's had a girlfriend- Fuck you, Sam."  
Sam made a triumphant noise at his brother while the latter grumbled into the phone.  
"How 'bout this, Sammy? Invite him over to watch a movie."Dean said after a moment.  
"Movie?"  
"Yeah, like Lord of the Rings or something. It's technically a date, but at the same time, if he doesn't think it is, then it's not awkward, just two buddies watching a damn good movie. Or trilogy if it goes well. Or not watching if it goes even better-"  
"Dean!... Not a bad idea though…" Sam interrupted.  
"Mhm, who's the best big brother ever?"  
"You, Dean," Sam huffed, with an eyeroll.  
"Okay, good luck Sammy!"  
"Yeah, yeah, later Dean."  
He shut the phone and held it for a second, staring at it.  
Then he opened it back up and sent a text to Gabriel.  
'Hey, I'm in a movie watching mood. Want to come over and watch Lord of the Rings? Or idk, whatever you want to watch.'  
He sat on his couch, receiving a text right after.  
'Hellz yeah I want to watch LotR'  
and after another second,  
'I'll bring the popcorn.'  
'Ok, cool, see you in a bit'  
"Dean, this had better not make things awkward or I will drive to your house tonight and kill you." He said aloud as he got up and started picking things up from the floor.

Knock knock knock.  
Sam opened the door, and Gabriel stood there with a box of microwavable popcorn. Sam had to fight the urge to laugh, "A whole box?"  
"We are watching the trilogy, right?"  
"If you want."  
"One does not simply watch only one of them." Gabriel said, imitating Boromir.  
Sam couldn't help the laugh that came as he went into the kitchen. Gabriel trailed behind him, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"In case it wasn't obvious enough, I am a huge dork and like to quote and reference movies on occasion. Lord of the Rings is one of my favorites."  
"That's fine. My brother Dean is a fan of it too. I remember one day when we were little, he ran into my room and stood in front of my door for an hour. When I tried to get passed him, he held up two sticks and shouted "You shall not pass!" So I'm not going to judge. I usually tend to use the fancier quotes though," Sam said, grinning at Gabriel.  
"Like what?"  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."  
Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment, "That was literally word-for-word."  
Sam smirked at him as popping noises came from the microwave.  
Gabriel murmured something under his breath. Sam could swear he said "God, I love you", but he quickly shook the thought out of his head.  
After popcorn was made and the movie was turned on, Sam and Gabriel sat together, but not too close.

By the end of the last movie, Sam could feel that they were closer. Mostly because Gabriel kept fanboying and shaking Sam's arm in excitement during the films.  
Sam looked at the clock on his phone; it read 2 in the morning. Gabriel yawned and rubbed his eyes, leaning back on the couch.  
"Well that was fun."  
Sam nodded in agreement, looking over at Gabriel, who had closed his eyes.  
"It's pretty late, you wanna crash here?"  
Gabriel gave a little "mhm" and a nod, not opening his eyes. Sam stood and went to the little closet in his room, and grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow from his bed. He tossed them on top of Gabriel lightly, the latter opening his eyes.  
"Thanks," he said sleepily, moving so he was comfortable.

As he went into his room, he decided that the night had gone pretty well.


End file.
